1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to headers for agricultural machines and, more particularly, is related to stalk rolls for corn headers.
2. Description of Related Art
Agricultural harvesters such as combines are typically equipped with a harvesting header. For instance, corn headers are specifically designed to pick up corn, and vary in size (e.g., two row units, twelve row units, etc.). As the harvester moves through the field, each row unit passes between rows of corn. Corn header row units typically use gathering chains or other mechanisms to convey plant material and ears rearward toward a cross auger. A set of gearbox driven stalk rolls, which may rotate based on the speed of the harvester, grabs the corn stalks and forces them downward between stripper plates. The ears of corn are snapped free of the stalk, conveyed by the gathering chains toward the cross auger, and the cross auger passes the ears of corn to the feeder housing of the harvester.
Given the cantilever design of the stalk rolls, tolerance stack ups and/or misalignment from the output shaft of the gearbox may impact the angular tolerance of the stalk rolls, which may require manual adjustment to accommodate the misalignment.